Jade Harley
|-|First Guardian (God-Tier)= |-|Grimbark Jade= |-|Witch of Space= Character Synopsis Jade Harley is one of the main characters in Homestuck. She is the fourth kid to be introduced. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up long skirt. She was named "Farmstink Buttlass" while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did -- However, she wrote a note in advance about it. Jade goes by the chumhandle gardenGnostic when chatting on Pesterchum and her web browser of choice is Echidna. Her Associated Element is earth, and her Associated Item is Uranium. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A | 2-A Verse: Homestuck Name: Jade Harley, the Witch of Space, gardenGnostic (screen name), Farmstink Buttlass (initial joke title), Dogtier Jade, Grimbark Jade Gender: Female Age: 13 at the beginning of the story, 16 currently Classification: Human, Sburb player | God, Part First Guardian Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Storage, Creation and Enhanced Sight with Sburb | Matter Manipulation (Has an absolute control over all matter inside The Genesis Frog, encompasses The Universe), Spatial Manipulation (As the Witch of Space, she has control over Space and all aspects tied to it), True Flight, Teleportation (Universal Teleportation), Size Manipulation (Can alter the size of The Universe, to that of a ball of yarn), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Effected the Furthest Ring), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8, As a God-Tier, she will simply be resurrected unless her death is considered "heroic" or "just"), Ressurection (Mid-Godly), Canine sense of smell, Non-Corporeal (Her real body has no limited form and is merely a formless existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Possesses some degree of conceptual lordship over Space), Causality Manipulation, Indestructability, ETC. Destructive Ability: Small Building Level (Able to easily fend for herself against low to mid level monsters created by the game) | Multiverse Level+ (Inherited the powers of Becquerel who's main power source comes form that of The Green Sun is formed from the aftermath of Two Genesis Frogs collapsing into one singularity of mass, Equal to Bec Noir who destroyed Bilious Slick, a Genesis Frog that embodies The Multiverse, with a single Red Miles, Has an absolute command over Space and Matter within The Genesis Frog) Speed: Unknown, likely Peak Human | Immeasurable '''(As a Space Player, who body exists beyond the linear flow of Time.). '''Instantaneous with universal teleportation (First Guardians have the ability to appear anywhere they want and everywhere they want within The Genesis Frog instantly) Lifting Ability: Peak Human | Infinite with her powers Striking Ability: Small Building Class | Multiversal+ (Has the powers of The Green Sun which has the power of two cosmic Genesis Frogs, Said frogs embody the universe and all its iterations of which there are infinite) Durability: Small Building Level (Fell from hundreds of stories and landed on Bec unharmed) | Multiverse Level+ (Equal to Doc Scratch who can survive the destruction of a Genesis Frog and still remain, Survived Bec Noir's Red Miles), God-Tier immortality makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Very High | Potentially Limitless Range: Kilometers (several miles) with her rifle | Multiversal+ (All of Space and Matter within The Genesis Frog are under her control) Intelligence: Quite intelligent due to First Guardian powers and cosmic awareness, albeit very forgetful Weaknesses: Narcolepsy, Forgetful, Clumsy | Canine instincts, Still vulnerable to (albeit very powerful) mind control Versions: Base Jade | God-Tier Jade Other Attributes List of Equipment: Rifle, Lunchbox laptop, Dreambot | The five planets of her previous session Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Ms Paint Adventures Category:Web Comic Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2